elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Spellbooks
Spellbooks are the main source of spells in elona. By being read spellbooks can teach the player spells. However if the player is unlucky or is reading books that are too high level for the player, it may cause the player to randomly teleport, lose mana and die as a result or summon monsters. All spellbooks have a number after them that tells the maximum times the spellbook may be read. This number can only be seen after the spellbook has been identified. It should be noted that the third result of reading spellbooks may be used in both good and bad ways. Because artifacts have a chance to drop if the npc carrying them dies, spellbook failures may be use to intentionally kill high lvl npcs to retrieve their artifacts. Any players interested in attempting this should however be warned that npcs, notably adventurers, are surprisingly more powerful then they should be. Any damage the player causes through spellbooks will be automatically repaired in a few days time as well as any npcs killed will respawn. The worse that can happen to the player by doing this is dying from the monsters and not being able to return to town for a few days if the monsters are not killed. Note that monsters that can split or summon other monsters can be especially dangerous, as they can overwhelm the NPCs more easily and possibly make part of the city unusable. It is recommended to do this in a well-guarded city such as Palmia, where guards can kill the monsters more easily if they go out of control. =List of Spellbooks= Spellbook listing by a rough order of difficulty in reading them. This list is not complete. The number after them is the number of turns it takes to read the spellbook. The number of turns it takes to read a spellbook is dependent on your literacy skill and maybe other things. Books that take about 10 turns or less are books your character can comfortably read with few failures. Books that take over 12 will begin to have high failure rates. You can record the number of turns by looking at your character sheet before and after reading a book. Bracketed numbers are a wizard with LER 38, MAG 53, literacy 39, memorization 30, burden; at least one of these affects reading time. (2:) is LER 49, MAG 53, Literacy 57, Memorization 34. Literacy skill gained seems to depend only on number of turns; blessed books read in the same amount of time. *Hero 3 (3) *Holy shield (4) *Magic arrow (4) *Minor telepoortation (4) *Web (4) *Make door (5) *Darkness arrow (5) *Incognito 10 *Lightning bolt (6) (2:2) *Fire bolt (6) *Ice bolt (6) *Detect objects (6) *Wall creation (6) *Summon monster 8 *Weakness 12 (2:3) *Cure critical 13 *Knowledge 13 *Resistance 13 *Illusion eye 13 *Harvest (8) *Cure critical wound (8) *Nether eye 14 (9) *Healing hands (9) *Nerve eye 15 *Regeneration 15 *Holy light 15 *Healing hand 15 *Teleport 15 *Fire ball 17 (10) *Ice ball 17 (10) *Acid ground (10) *Slow 17 *Magic mapping 17 *Nightmare (11) *Nightmare 18 (11) *Healing rain 18 *Acid ground 18 *Healing rain 18 (2 turns lit 72, LER 66) *Holy rain (2 turns lit 72, LER 66) *Return 20 (12) *Illusion beam (12) *Darkness beam (12) *Chaos eye 22 (13) *Weaken resistance 22 *Silence 22 (13) *Fire wall 23 (13) *Sound ball (15) *Cure (17) *Identify 20+ (17) *Speed 20+ (22) *Uncurse 20+ (23) *Contingency 20+ *Oracle (5 turns lit 72, LER 66) *Domination (30+, with Scroll of Knowledge...) (2:11) *Wish (115 learn, ~90 literacy: 30+) Category:Items